Homecoming
by Music-Mutt
Summary: Quick Tiva oneshot I was desperate to write! Ziva's struggle is showing with Tony gone, and with conversations she is excluded from taking place, should she be apprehensive, or are Gibbs and McGee planning something? Hope you like it! Authors not inside contains all you need to know.


_**Hi, I'm back; quick note.I wasn't sure whether I would upload this, I liked it when I wrote it, but now it seems a bit OOC especially Ziva. However, I thought I would see what you guys think about it. Im not one to persuade or beg for reviews, but I need them on this one, cause Ziva is really hard to write for me, and it's something I would like to perfect. Also something else that is new to me is writing in thrid person, I have to get it right for my English controlled assessment, so I thought I would perhaps get better if I wrote about my OTP. So if you have any comments, positive or negative, please to review. I won't hate you. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS **_

* * *

Listening intently, Ziva sat at her desk, she was trying to piece together a conversation happening between McGee, Gibbs, and Director Vance. Tony. He had been gone for 3 months, 10 days, 5 hours, and 45 minutes; every now and then one of the trio would glance over to her whilst the other two continued to talk. Despite her best attempts to dodge his gazed Gibbs caught her eye, he knew that she was listening, he also knew she cared for he partner that was currently in the middle of a warzone, although he wasn't in immediate danger , the convoy he was accompanying wasn't known for their spotless record of attacks. Giving up her attempts of listening, she carried on typing up her email to her boyfriend.

…_I miss you, I know I have gone all emotional on you but it's true, I do miss you. Being with you is different to all the other people I have ever been with, you are the only person who sees the real me, behind all of the walls of blocking emotion, the harsh exterior. You see the me who is not afraid to fall in love because I know that you won't be unfaithful, we have been 'together' for 8 years, as you would say. But a partnership doesn't count as being a couple. No Tony, the time we were undercover, literally, doesn't count, as much as I enjoyed being married to you. Perhaps someday we shall not be pretending. Anyway you have been gone for three days, and our apartment is as empty as the desert in a John Wayne Western (wow, you are influencing me with your movie references) your coat is missing from the rack, yet your keys still sit on the side. It's not right. I want you home more than anything, that might sound selfish, but that's life. Talking about fish Kate misses you. Stay safe Tony, we are all eagerly awaiting your return, Abby can't stop asking about you, for some reason she thinks that we having been conversing with each other. Anyway, I have reports to type, two lots since you left some paperwork to do, McGee and I flipped a coin. Suppose I should be used to it, living with you and all. _

_I love you, and I always will, _

_Zi x _

Ziva had just finished sending the email to an account that Tony had set up –with the help of McGee, that couldn't be traced by the agency, when she was summoned up to MTAC. "Agent David, you are need in MTAC." Vance bellowed down to her. "Coming Director" she replied, more harshly than first intended, her pain of Tony not being around was showing. Almost immediately after she had been called upon, Ziva stepped into both Gibbs and McGee strides as they approached MTAC. She was last in the line entering MTAC, she was so eager to talk to Tony. Gibbs stood in walked in front of her, McGee entered, expecting Gibbs to follow she carried on walking. But he didn't. Instead he stopped and turned around to face her, his face was as expressionless as a dead body. Ziva didn't like the feeling building in her heart. What had happened? Why had she been excluded from the earlier conversation? Her questions distracted her from Gibbs, unknown to her; he was trying to get her attention. "Ziva, I need you to know something before we go in." He informed her, inside she was an emotional wreck, outside she was a rock. "Gibbs, what has happened to Tony?" Her heart was being ripped apart piece by piece as she thought of all the possible outcomes.

"Tony is absolutely fine, well as fine as he can be." He disclosed.

"What do you mean, as fine as he can be?" She questioned.

"He misses you, more than the rest of us. That's easy to tell; even a blind man could see that. That's why I have put in a request, me and McGee decided last night after you went home. Tony and McGee are going to swap places." Gibbs informed her of his plan.

"But what about McGee, why can't Tony come back, and someone else go, someone else other than McGee?" Ziva was ecstatic that Tony was coming home. But she wanted McGee to stay, not for her, but for Abby, as she knew that Abby couldn't withstand the loss of McGee for 6 months.

"Ziver, you know that you were second in line for the position if Tony ever pulled out, but as he misses you so much, we thought I would be cruel to bring him back, then to take you away. Therefore McGee decided that he would take your place as second in line, as he knew that you would want to spend some time with Tony when he got back." Gibbs told her some information that she probably was unaware of.

"Well I don't know what to say, apart from thank you. When is Tony coming back?" Ziva tried to contain her emotions.

"That is one question I don't know the answer to. Come on, their waiting for us in there." Gibbs admitted.

Ziva was just about to cross the threshold into MTAC when she heard an all too familiar voice, a voice she had been dying to hear in truth for months.

"What, no party?"

There he stood 50 watt grin plastered onto his face, people stood up, many turned heads, and some gave him looks of disbelief, as many thought he was long dead. Judging by Ziva's emotional state for the last month this assumption was understandable. He was still wearing his sunglasses, despite being inside a building, he was wearing his desert gear, must have got a taxi straight from the airport. His kit bag still on his back, he glanced up to the platform of the stairs where Ziva had now descended to in disbelief. Their eyes joint in an everlasting look of true love. Tony's eyes broke the stare to look at Gibbs, to ask permission. Gibbs just gave a small nod in acknowledgement of Tony's request. With that Tony dumped his bag at his desk and climbed the stairs to join his ever waiting girlfriend on the platform. The climb was the longest of Tony's life, the hardest not to scream out the one thing he desperately needed to say. He approached Ziva, her eyes glisten with tears, and he knew he would soon release them from their current position. No words were said between the couple, or by the people surrounding them, not even Abby. Everyone in the office was silent. The pair wrapped their arms around the other, their love shining through to their co-workers, Tony was sure to intoxicate himself within the smell of Ziva's hair, knowing he had been craving the smell, ever since his plane left the tarmacked runway.

On their release Tony was sure to grab his girlfriend's hands. Looking into her content pools of chocolate brown delight, that were her eyes, he placed both his hands around her left one. Carefully he placed a ring around her fourth finger. Ziva felt his action and instead of looking down, she looked up into his emerald green eyes, still no word were said, the ring fitted perfectly. Tony returned his hands to her waist and pulled her into yet another hug. But this time something was whispered "because some questions don't need asking." Tony delicately stated. The couple pulled apart from their life changing embrace, Tony leant down and gave Ziva a gentle kiss, a kiss which filled all the missing words. A crescendo of applause built up in the office, mainly from above them, they turned to face their family, who stood watching the event. Hand and hand they went up to join them, and small conversation all in whispers, took place between the two as they ascended to join their family members. "How did you know what I had put in the email to you? I only sent it 10 minutes ago." Ziva inquired to Tony.

"The beauty of mobile internet, Mrs DiNozzo. I checked my emails before I entered the building, and before you ask I was going to propose later at dinner anyway. For once you have influenced me." Tony replied, toying with his fiancée's new name. He looked over at her and smiled as her placed his sunglasses on her head, whilst doing so, this prompted Ziva to laugh. They joint their family who were eager to congratulate them on their engagement, ignoring the fact that they all had no idea the two were even in a relationship. Once congratulated Tony and Ziva turned to face the office, that was now the same as any other day, people typing on computers, discussing cases, conversations took place by the water cooler. It might have been a normal day to many, but for Tony and Ziva, it was the start of their new life together, a life in their own little paradise.

* * *

_**That's all folks. Please read the note at the top before leaving! Thanks! :) **_


End file.
